Take A Chance
by Shizuoo
Summary: When Kankri decide he wants to quit being a celibate, will Cronus be the first one to make a move, or will he just end up failing. A Cronkri fic. I feel like there needed to be some more of these on here.
1. Chapter 1

Cronus was outside once again, hitting on anyone who walked by. Everyone said he was extremely desperate because he did not have any quadrants filled. He didn't see it like that, he just thought everyone was hot enough so why wouldn't you want them in a quadrant. Although the thought of his empty quadrants did make him feel upset, he thought he wasn't good enough to be in anyone's quadrant for a long time, and that's another reason why he stood out there hitting on everyone, maybe he would get lucky enough for someone to finally fill one with him.

There was someone in particular he did want in his flushed quadrant, even though he knew that it would never happen. This troll, to his luck, had decided to take a vow of celibacy. And he was damn serious about it. He was sometimes ignorant to the signs Cronus had always given off, and never thought anything of it rather than playful teasing between two companions.

If you hadn't guessed it by now, he was talking about none other than Kankri Vantas. Even before his vow to celibacy Cronus still wanted him in a quadrant. He never made a move though, thinking that if he did Porrim might rip his gills out if he did.

He had always found the smaller troll adorable. He was rather cute looking, with his short stature and messy hair. He had small, but round features that he couldn't resist. He always looked even cuter when put in the oversized sweater Porrim had made for him. He was by far the best looking troll here, although he hadn't admit that to anyone. He was practically heart broken when he announced he was a celibate. He wanted to be supportive, but at the same time he wanted to slam him into the wall and kiss him senseless until he forgot about all that crap.

Now here was, silently hoping Kankri would change his mind.

He respected his celibacy and minded his boundaries. If he did too much damage their relationship than Kankri might not even consider him in any quadrant, you know, if he ever changed his mind.

After getting in a fight with Latula after throwing Mituna's helmet on a branch for running over his feet, he quickly left his spot and started walking back to his hive. Right as he turned the corner he ran right into none other than Kankri, knocking both of them on their butts with the collision.

Kankri was alone, but he looked distant, like he was lost in thought about something. True, there was always something going on up in that mind if his, but he was always aware of his surroundings.

"You know you should really watch where you're going. Walking into someone can cause unwanted social interaction and could leave someone nervous. I require an apology." He deadpanned. Even though this was his sort rant he would say when anything could trigger someone, it wasn't in his matter-of-factly tone that he normally used.

"You okay?" He stood up, the cigarette previously in his mouth was in the ground and he didn't want to put it back in his mouth. He extended an arm to help Kankri. "You don't sound like your normal listen to me tone." Kankri grabbed his hand a pulled himself up and dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry for my lack of thoughtful insights in an acceptable tone, I will quit doing it, I wouldn't want to trigger anyone into thinking I don't sound like I care about there problems." He was still flat.

"Is there something on your mind or what?" He noticed Kankri's far off look.

"Actually yes there is. I wouldn't want to bore you with details though." That's officially when Cronus knew something was up, Kankri had no problem going off on a long ramble in detailed explanations about even the simplest topic of conversation.

"Is there something that you want to get off your chest?" He asked. He was worried about him, but couldn't begin to place a finger to what it could possibly be.

"We'll I guess if your willing to listen, than I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." He looked over to him with a very slight smile on his face. "Could we talk about this privately though?" Conus nodded and they set off towards Kankri's hive.

Once inside they both took a seat on the couch. Neither of them said a word. Kankri had been to preoccupied looking off into space, while Cronus took the chance to stare at him. He never really got the chance to see him when he wasn't talking. He wanted to remember a the features on his face. He also wanted to take it in before he snapped out of his daze and start to chatter his ear off again.

There was a voice to snap him out if his thoughts "Why are you staring at me?" Kankri asked, he could have sworn there was a slight red tint to his cheeks, but if there was it disappeared quickly.

"No reason. Now what was it that was eating at your mind?" Cronus changed the subject.

"Oh well I was rethink many things in my life. And although I'm satisfied with most of them, there has been this one nagging at me for awhile now. I've tried to push it back, I promised myself I would, but now the feeling is stronger than it was before and it's seriously making me reconsider. I would like some friendly input on my situation, but I felt couldn't talk to anyone. And you seemed like a good candidate, so here you are." He stopped, drawing in a quick breath before continuing. "I mean, not to be rude or anything, but you seem to know a lot about this kind of thing, whether its reliable information or not, I have no idea. You seem trustworthy enough for me to confide in you. I would just need to know your opinion on the matter and maybe it could help form my way if thinking on this issue."

It took Cronus awhile to realize Kankri had stopped talking and expected a reply. "Well you still didn't give a clear explanation as to what you're thinking, it's still kind of foggy."

"What I was trying to say is I think I'm missing something." Kankri looked at hi hopefully.

"Well what would it be?"

"As you know I took an oath if celibacy awhile ago, but now I think I might be missing out. I know the troll quadrants aren't my thing, I feel like if I could actually experience one myself, maybe it would change my mind. I think I wouldn't truly appreciate my celibacy if I hadn't even given a chance at a relationship in any quadrant. And if I do try and fail, than I would go back to my old ways. But if I could manage filling one of the quadrants than I might forget about being a celibate." Kankri explained.

Cronus couldn't believe his ears. He could finally have a shot at Kankri. If he could get him in one of his quadrant, namely matesprites, but he would take whatever he could get, than he could change his mind on celibacy. When would a chance like this ever appear again. "You know Kan, I think you should give it a go, might find yourself lucky." He elbowed him. He started to drop subtle hints that he was available to the position. He wasn't sure Kankri was use to flirting, so he would have to pull out the big guns.

"You really think so?" Kankri turned to him. Cronus got right in his face, mere inches away. Kankri's face remained unchanged.

"With all my heart Kanny." He smirked, putting his hand on Kankri's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"That's great. Than would you mind helping me with a date I'm taking with Porrim later? I'm pretty sure she's aiming towards a flushed quadrant. I felt like it would be nice to go with someone I knew well." Kankri announced.

Cronus's face dropped. He already had a date? And how the fuck was he going to compete with Porrim?

AN: I have no excuse for this. I'll try and update this soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankri had left for his date not more than thirty minutes ago and Cronus was already pacing around. Was it going good? Was it not? He had to know, but how?

Who was he kidding, he knew how. This was obviously the time for his perfect sleuthing skills, a little espionage mission was in order right about now. Luckily Kankri told him where they were going, on a picnic down in the park. He exited his hive and made his way down to the spy on them.

He found them sitting by the pond, food spread out on a blanket. He ducked behind a tree near by. Kankri was chatting away Porrim's ear. He was back to his old chatty self. Porrim didn't seem to mind.

He had been there about five minutes when he heard something behind him, it sounded like a crash. "What are you doing?" Said someone with a heavy lisp. He turned around to see Mituna pulling himself up off the ground.

He shushed him and turned back to the pair. "None of your business, now get outta here before you get me caught." He waved a hand at him. He didn't want Mituna annoying him and distraction him.

Mituna knelt down beside him. "Why are you spying on them?" He poked Cronus' back. Cronus slapped his hand away. Mituna let out a small yelp.

"Like I said, none of your damn business." At this point he was getting pretty irritated. He didn't want this idiot blowing his cover.

"Can I spy with you?" He peeked from around the tree like Cronus. "Why are you spying on Kankri and Porrim?" He questioned.

"Listen, you can stay if you shut your trap." He put a finger to his lips, in return Mituna did the same.

Porrim had now scooted closer to Kankri, hell, she was practically on top of him. Kankri was saying how this kind of intimacy on the first date could trigger something and blah blah blah, the usual Kankri stuff. She threw her arms around him and started to lean in.

"You know you're cute when you rant." She whispered, she leaned in the few remaining inches and kissed him. Kankri turned a new shade of red he had never seen. Who did this broad think she was, kissing and everything and being all seductive. It was about time he put a stop to this. He just needed some help.

"This is gross, why are you watching them kiss?" Mituna had interrupted his thoughts. He think he just found his someone. Maybe he was good for something after all.

"Hey Tuna, can you do me a favor?" He smirked and put and arm around Mituna.

"Uh, what is it? I'm not sure if I can." He turned away, not comfortable with how close Cronus was.

"I just need you to create a distraction up there." He pointed towards the two, still kissing, Porrim definitely the dominant. The nerve to do such a thing in public. Now granted he would probably do that in public, but it was different. Well, not really... Oh shut up. It was different some how.

"I guess, but how?" He inched away from Cronus.

"Just do your little wheely thing." He picked up the skateboard and threw it to Mituna, he tried to catch but it hit him and he fell over. He picked him up and thrusted the skateboard into his chest. "Now go." He hopped on the skateboard and started riding in their direction.

He rode around them a few times, but they didn't seem to notice. He got a little closer this time, but still no reaction.

He rode passed them again, and according to Cronus' plan he fell right on his face a few feet away from them. Now maybe Mituna wasn't planning on falling, but Cronus was counting on it. And that did the trick because Kankri and Porrim snapped their heads around to see him after the crash. They both ran towards his aid.

To be honest, Cronus wasn't sure what his plan was after this. After they help him up they sure to go back to their date. He had to start thinking a head.

"Are you alright?" Porrim help him up and her motherly instincts kicked in, checking for bleeding or bruises. She had always been like that, all caring and loving, Cronus could see how she had some many suitors after her, that and her looks.

"I'm fine, Cronus told me to do it." He pointed over towards the tree he was behind. What was he doing? He wasn't suppose to tell, he's going to blow his cover! What an idiot, how could he have trusted him? He had to get out of there before they-

"Cronus, were you spying on us?" Kankri asked. He had made his way over to the tree and was standing before him.

"No, why would you think that chief?" He put up his hands and shrugged.

"Mituna told was. Now why would be lie? It's not right to spy in on other people, especially on with others are having intimate moments." The color came back to Kankri's cheeks at the thought. "I would like an apology. I would ask request that you respect others privacy-" had interrupted him.

"Kanny, it's okay, I can handle this." She said sweetly. Kankri shook his head and headed back to the blanket. When he was out of earshot Porrim turns back to him, the sweet look whipped of her face. "Look here, everyone knows you have a 'thing' for Kankri, but he wants nothing to do with you. It would just be best of you leave him alone from now on." Her glare as strong as ever.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about." He put up his hands. Had he really been that obvious? It's not like he ever came on that hard, had he? He always thought he hid it well. Maybe?

She laughed. "Look, not everyone is as clueless as Kankri is. It's obvious you want to be his matesprite, but he's with me now. So leave him alone." She turned and headed back to Kankri. They had only been on one date, how could it be official yet?

"Uh, sorry for telling." He heard Mituna behind him. He was cowering in fear of what Cronus might do.

He turned and glared at him. He didn't know what to say, so instead he walked up to Mituna and tore his helmet of his head. "What are you doing?" He cried. He walked to a tree and threw his helmet up on to a tree branch and stormed off. He started jumping to reach it, but there was no way he could. Thanks to that idiot his chances were blown.

Well, maybe he never really had any to start out with.

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter as much, but here it is anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Cronus was back in his hive he replayed the day's events in his head. He had no shot left, and Kankri was going to be matsprites with Porrim. And it was all that lisping idiot's fault.

Now that he thought of it, he could blame Mituna, he was the one spying after all, he was bound to get caught anyway. He should say sorry for getting his helmet stuck in a tree, but he didn't have time to think of that now.

He should have just told Kankri how he felt all along, then he wouldn't be where he was now. Why did he have to complicate things? He had to think of some plan to try and think of a plan for him to win Kankri over. He laid down on the couch, thinking of ways to redeem himself. Every plan he thought of would either make Kankri angrier or make him look like an idiot, most of them were both. He was so pathetic.

What was he talking about, he's and Ampora, one of the best trolls around. He could win over Kankri, no problem. Why should he be getting himself down on one bad day? He could make it up. He just had to be straight with Kankri, no beating around the bush. He could wing, he could win over anyone with his charms and amazingly good looks. And you know what, that's exactly what his going to do. He was going to make Kankri forget all about Porrim.

He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, easier to win someone over while looking good. When he was done fixing his hair and such he practiced what he was going to say.

"I like you and I can obviously tell you like me, why don't we get together?"

"I know you and me could have something going, why aren't matesprites already?"

"You and me would make a great couple, ya know?"

"Hey Kanny, why aren't we matesprites yet?"

Each sounded more stupid than the rest, winging it was going to be harder than he thought. Well it wouldn't exactly be winging it if he knew what he was going to say. Scratch everything he thought before, it was going to be on spot thinking, the best kind.

He walked out and headed towards Kankri's hive. He knew Porrim was most likely going to be there, but he needed someone to mark the glorious occasion. He was far more appealing than her any day. She did seem like a big obstacle, but he was sure he could pass it.

He could tell they were here due to the lights on. He knocked on the door three times, no answer. He knocked a little louder, still no response. "Hey Kanny, ya in here?" He yelled.

Kankri wouldn't mind if he just let himself in, would he? What if he was interrupting something between Porrim and Kankri? Oh well, it was a shot he had to take.

He walked into the hive and could only hear a slight, almost in audible sound from the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he peeked his head in. He saw Kankri by himself, sitting against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest.

"Kanny?" He said, letting himself in. Kankri gasped and looked up at him, wiping the cherry red tears from his face. Cronus didn't know why he was like this, but he wanted to get back at the person would made like this. This was the most helpless he had ever since him look before.

"What are you doing here? It's rude to barge into other people's hives." His voice wavered. Cronus couldn't help but to chuckle a bit, even like this he didn't mind giving people a piece of his mind.

"I was just coming to apologize for earlier." He stepped farther into the room.

"It's okay, I forgive you." He put his head back down to his knees. Cronus slid down the wall and sat next to him, he put his arm around him and pulled him closer. Kankri shuttered at the touch, but didn't protest. Whatever happened must have really put him out of it.

"Do you mind telling me what happened, where's Porrim?" Kankri's only response was to shake his head. "It's okay of you don't want to tell me, I can leave if you want me to." He started to get up, but Kankri grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Porrim wanted to be matesprites, but I said no. She got really mad at me. She slapped me and told me off. I didn't know she could be like that. I know I shouldn't be crying, but it got to me more than it should. I just didn't feel right going into a matespriteship with her." He leaned his head onto Cronus' shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure she'll forgive once she cools down." He started rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's not that." He wrapped his arms around Cronus' waist. "Do you really think no one wants to be with me, was it a mistake rethinking my celibacy?" This would have been perfect moment for Cronus if it wasn't for a sad Kankri.

"That's not true, in fact I know someone who would be happy to fill a quadrant with you."

"Who?" He looked up to Cronus with curiosity.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair just to give it to you." What was he doing, he was beating around the bush. He said he would tell him, this is the opposite.

"Well I guess that's fair, but I don't really want to think about that right now." He put his head back into his shoulder.

"That's cool, you can take a break right now, I'll be here with you."

"Thanks Cronus."

He knew he shouldn't be happy right now, but he was overjoyed. He had his shot back again. He would just have to wait until Kankri was ready, but that was alright with him. He just had to make sure he didn't mess things up again.

"Cronus, I'm glad you came." He looked up at him and smiled. He looked too adorable.

"Me too chief."


End file.
